


Bridge

by CelestialMoon_Sun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMoon_Sun/pseuds/CelestialMoon_Sun
Summary: This story is trash.





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic story. Lightly based on my favourite type of manga (it's still incomplete so I'm going to end it in my own way using Got7)

“Everything looks fine.” A Doctor explains as he reads over test results to his Male patient sitting across from his desk. “ Just make sure you keep an eye on any changes and be sure to take your prescription pills every month. There's nothing to be worried about, some just start their heat later than others.” His tone was as soothing as ever. The Raven haired boy got to his feet, bowed to his doctor before taking his leave of the doctor's office. Looking at the ‘This way out’ signs to make sure he got the correct exist. not trying to repeat what happened last time. Pushing through doors he wondered. counted, how many times he's walk in and out of these very same doors never learning more than what he already did. Meeting his mother in the waiting room their eyes met and a silent conversation was had between them, she sneezed his shoulder with a gentle smile on her face as she gestured for them to go. Exiting the automatic doors his mother hooked an arm around his passing three or four people going in for their appointments. Spotting his Mother's car in the distance they moved through rows of other cars before finding their way to the Light blue vehicle. They both got in almost sinking into the seats simultaneously before the clicks of the seat belts echoed throughout the car, but the car wasn't started.   
“you want to get more meds today or have you already got enough at home? ” His Mother said without eye contact as she checked the angles of her car mirrors, Her car seat and gears. But that in that exact order, she did this so many times it's practically a routine of hers.   
He almost sighed at the thought of taking more Medication as he waiting for something that doesn't seem to be coming   
“I should be good for another month, but I'll get some more at some point this week if I need to” staring out the window,lost in thought he did not hear his mother hummed in response nor did he hear the car start up. Before he realised it they were almost home. passing trees, beautiful mansion like houses, grand ‘keep out’ styled gates and playgrounds with children playing happily, screaming as they did so. Turning a corner they soon pulled up to their drive parking directly in front of the garage door. They got out, the Dark haired Male handed over his belongs to his Mother as he went to collect the garbage bins from the road. His hands made contact with the wet handles causing him to make an unpleasant face then remembering it had rained recently. Getting over his discomfort he began to drag both bins to the backyard by the side  
of the house listening to them as they rolled over the stoned drive, making way too much noise for his liking. Once the gate was locked he made his way inside the house rubbing his shoes on the ‘unwelcome’ mat, removing his shoes as he stepped inside. The door gently closed behind him. 

 

****************************************

“will my heat be the same as dad's?” an unexpected question slipped passed his lips causing his Mother to pause mid-sip of her morning hot chocolate. Her son, messy black hair covering his eyes did not look up from his bowl of waffles as he flipped a piece with his fork. Across the table from him his Mother placed her cup down gently enough to be unheard. Shifting a strand of hair that fell in her face her next words were carefully being thought out. It was not that she hid anything from her son, they have a very close relationship but she sometimes had to remember to remove that friendship label to be his Mom, a teacher. And to not paint the intimate parts of her marriage in a light you would be free to tell a best friend. That isn't also your child . 

Her lips parted slightly still unsure of how she should reply to his question without blurting out things that should be left unsaid. “it's okay mom, just tell me what it's like, I want to be aware of what.. This will be” Her Raven haired little boy had grown up too fast, she could see it every time they spoke. Their eyes met and somewhere deep within her felt sad. But she spoke   
“It was troublesome. It would come at the most inconvenient of times. During one of our ‘around the world cruises’ shifts. Your Father's heat manifested right before we were coming into dock. He found himself in front of me on the control panels as I tried to steer the ship.”

She paused for thought, she could see her husband muscular body in his white cruise captain uniform the image pained her, she bit her lip. His hot flushed face as his legs were spread begging for her to violate him. 

“please, Celest.” he rubbed himself against her hand as she steered, focused on getting the people on the ship to their destination. Celest was lucky the rest of the crew members decided to leave everything up to them an hour ago.   
“nhaa. It's soaking my pants”   
her husband in this vulnerable state was always a contrast to his usual strict Sargent demeanor.   
“I wanna take them off.. I should take them off. But I'll be seen” Celest’s eyes never left the the docking port as she guided the ship “do you want to be seen?” her response to her husband moaning was replied with an unmistakable twitching and a low whimpering. The ship was docked. Leaving her husband's side she went towards the door and locked it. Loosening the top buttons of her uniform she turned to face the muscular man in the height of his heat.   
“take off your pants”

 

A clink of dishes being washed brought her back to the room and her senses. blinking a few times she noticed her body was a little warmer than she remembered as she finally took a sip of her no-so-hot hot chocolate. 

 

He spoke loud enough over the dishes for his mother to hear “he will be back in a couple of months right? Maybe I should ask Dad myself-  
“sweetie, you may find out by yourself before - ” came her rather abrupt reply, she noticed her son get a little tense from her words. “ I didn't mean to.. I know” he felt arms wrap tightly around him as his Mother gave him a warm hug from behind. “Jaebum, you'll be just fine. And I'm okay. Come on, get dressed so I can drop you off”

Staring out the window in front of him as he finished the dishes. Jaebum, contemplated whether or not to skip today and just be at home. But his Mother's voice telling him to hurry up wiped that idea from his head.   
***********

Celest came bounding down the stairs first followed by her not so enthusiastic son in ripped black jeans, white t-shirt and his favourite leather jacket. His hair styled to perfection he may add.   
He realised suddenly though “... Mom, why are we matching?” she stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs and as he got closer his face looked even more displeased than usual.   
“I look great. I got dressed first so you clearly copied me. But it's great to see your forehead again. This morning I couldn't tell who you were” said in an obvious mocking tone at her son.   
Jaebum rolled his eyes a little at first but he nodded in agreement. She did look great. He ignored the last comment about his currently exposed forehead.   
Making sure he had everything with him for his classes today, Celest grabbed her son's arm and dragged him through the front door to the car. It was a little windy outside but the air was warm. The rain from yesterday dried by the sun. Sidewalk filled with parents and their children hurrying to school and work. Car doors opening and closing. engines starting and cars disappearing down the road. Jaebum’s Mother unlocked the car doors and got in, waiting impatiently for him inside. Seconds later the passenger side door swings open, his Mother's hand smacking the seat as a signal to get in.   
Climbing inside he throws his bag in the backseat. He really couldn't understand her haste it only took thirty minutes for them to get there and his class starts in an hour. The engine was revving, Celest looked at her son with a bright smile and a wiggling of her eyebrows. “shake a leg. Don't wanna be late ” Jaebum closed the car door with a questioning look on his face. His seatbelt clicked “I won't… Be” no reply was given just the car rolling off the drive, into the road and soon they were at his university campus. Getting out after grabbing his bag, Celest gave her son a vise grip of a hug and waved him off. The car disappeared before he could catch his breath. 

Quietly whispering “what the hell..? ”the Raven haired male made his way to the library since he was way too early for his first class. Upon his entry he noticed Jinyoung at a table near the back reading intensely. Glasses perfectly framing his face, Grey cardigan with a white shirt and his dark black hair parted on one side. Jinyoung hadn't noticed Jaebum yet so he made his way over making sure not to scare him when he approached the table. Jinyoung, head practically buried in his book sensed someone was looking at him. As he looked up he was met with Jaebum’s ‘he was glad to see him’ face.   
He blinked a few times before speaking “Good morning, Jaebum. Aren't you early for class? I'm also sure you're not behind on any assignments” slowly bringing his book down he watched as Jaebum pulled out the chair next to him dropping his bag on the floor, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair before sitting down next to him.   
“I'm not. Mom brought me here too early. She's acting weird but I'll ask her about it later. What about you, don't you have class?” Jaebum stretched a little. Jinyoung hummed in response and added   
“self study.” he brought the book back up to his face. The room had a few other people, now Jaebum was noticing it's kind of more than he's use to. He'd say it was really packed considering it's fifteen minutes past eight in the morning.   
Jinyoung shifted next to him slightly. There was a low moan in unison from nearly everyone in the room as the atmosphere thickened. Jaebum brought his eyes from Jinyoung to the boy at the entrance making his way towards them. Tall male with black wavy hair covering half his eyes, black silk shirt hanging loosely on his body tucked into his black jeans with his jacket draped over his arm. His hands in his pockets. 

Jinyoung was the first to speak, he didn't bring his face from his book. his words were blunt and intended to hurt who he aimed it at “who have you slept with this time? You stink” This is something Jaebum was used to hearing from Jinyoung, and always aimed at Yugyeom. Who looked surprised as he sniffed himself in disbelief.   
“how could you tell? I swore I did a good job at masking the scent.” Jinyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes but still hadn't bothered to bring his eyes from his book.   
“ you smell fine to me” Jaebum said as Yugyeom pulled up a seat next to his,placing his jacket on the table and wrapped his arm around Jaebum’s. putting the full weight of his head on Jaebum’s shoulder Yugyeom pouted in Jinyoung's direction before fixing his mouth to speak  
“he's always so mean to me” his tone was whiny, mocking and a little over dramatic, for the effect. It wouldn't work on Jinyoung but that's not who he was aiming it at as he looked up at Jaebum. Jaebum on the other hand wasn't looking at him, he doubt he heard him. Yugyeom followed his line of site to a guy three tables over. Dark brown hair, wearing all black, three medium sized ring piercings in one ear. And from what Yugyeom could tell, a mole under his eye.   
A smirk spread across Yugyeom face as he gestured to Jinyoung from behind Jaebum. Jinyoung, reluctant to play with Yugyeom right now snapped him a look of disdain from behind his book. Soon realising he wasn't trying to aggravate him further. Jinyoung followed where Yugyeom pointed putting down his book as he did so. He watched as Jaebum made eye contact with another male student neither one breaking their gaze. Yugyeom adjusted his position from resting on Jaebum’s shoulder to resting his elbow on the table almost directly in front of Jaebum, his head in his hand. Jaebum feeling more than one pair of eyes on him turn to see both his friends, smirking at him.   
“welcome back. Who's your friend?” Yugyeom mocked. Jinyoung, this being the only time he'd side with Yugyeom joined.   
“you falling in love with a stranger right in front of me is better than my book” Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung’s mockery and then to Yugyeom. “I don't know what you two are talking about. I don't know him either” Jaebum found his phone in his pocket to check the time.   
“I could introduce you.” Yugyeom said with a coo and a little excitement.   
“you know him?!” came an echoed response from both friends but not loud enough to disturb the other students. Jinyoung then sighing. “ but of course you know him.” bringing his hand to the bride of his nose pushing up his glasses before pinching it.   
Yugyeom ignored his comment and nodded with delight. “Youngjae” he whispered in Jaebum’s direction. Acting as if knowing his name meant nothing to him he responded to a few texts in his phone. Yugyeom and now Jinyoung looked displeasing at him. “we should set them up” came a unexpected comment from Jinyoung which brought joy to Yugyeom’s soul but Jaebum felt betrayed. Is this what it's like taking Yugyeom’s side over his? Mental note taken. Jaebum gathered his things to leave not only this sad attempt to set him up with a stranger, but because his class was about to start soon. His leaving the room was his way of saying goodbye as he looked back to see his friends deep in conversation about this stranger ‘Youngjae’ and how they'd get them to met. Jaebum sighed and went to class making sure not to look in the direction of where Youngjae sat as he left the library. 

 

 

Lunchtime, Jaebum sat at the usual table in the back by the window overlooking the campus garden. It started to rain again so everything was wet and Jaebum now remembering he didn't pack an umbrella hoped it stopped before he had to go home. Eating his lunch quietly as he watched the rain a voice from behind him “are you Jaebum?” he turned rather quickly to see, Youngjae. Jaebum cursing in his head to repay his friends later for this managed a gentle smile “ I am. Yugyeom sent you?”  
Youngjae smiled back “ Yugyeom just asked me to meet him here. Said if I got here before him you'd be here so I should wait with you.” a long sigh escaped his lips without warning. “of course he did. take a seat” Jaebum turned back to his lunch as Youngjae sat down next to him putting his bag underneath the table. Placing his books on the table “don't feel pressured into starting a conversation. I'll just focus on this English assignment while I wait” Jaebum turned to him “English, you any good?” that wasn't intending to sound mean. Jaebum regretted how his words came out. “terrible” Youngjae laughed in response. His laugh was cute Jaebum involuntarily thought to himself   
“I usually have some help but my friends have both been busy with their own stuff. Didn't want to bother them” ruffling his hair Youngjae looked at his assignment with regret, and the slightest urge to burn his book.   
Jaebum found himself lightly chuckling at Youngjae’s expression as he bit into an apple. noticing Jaebum laughing at what could only be him “don't laugh at me. This is a struggle” taking another bite of his apple the Raven haired male turned his face from view. “I wasn't laughing” clearly lying, obviously.   
“YOUNGJAE!!” both Youngjae and Jaebum turned to see Yugyeom running over to them. Jaebum wondered why he found it necessary to shout from across the hall.   
“nice to see you finally decided to show up” Youngjae greeted him with a punch to the arm. Jaebum on the other hand turned back to see Jinyoung sitting across from him, startled “when did you get here?” not missing a beat “I've been here” Jinyoung replied before finishing his drink. Youngjae and Yugyeom were deep in conversation that Jaebum didn't really pay attention to. His phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out his pocket.   
~13:40pm Lessons cancelled for today, see everyone next week class will continue as normal~   
Jaebum clicked his tongue earning everyone's attention. “bad text?” Youngjae was the first to ask. “my next class is cancelled” Yugyeom looked at his watch. When did he have a watch? “that's a b… Oh, I gotta go.” Jaebum watched him leave. Youngjae shouted “good luck”. “luck for what? “ Jaebum had to ask. “he's got a date.” Youngjae smirked. Also cute. “when did he… Jinyoung, did you know-- his dark haired friend had already left without a word. -- “why.. Does he keep doing that? ” the Raven haired male said in a low tone. 

Youngjae got up with his things in hand. “you got time to spare? You could come back to my dorm” wasn't Youngjae’s intention for it to sound like an invitation to… But seemed like a better idea than hanging around here till whenever his next class was. “only if you're okay with it.” he adds. “are you in the habit of bringing home strangers?” a smile plagued Youngjae’s face “no, but we are both friends of Yugyeom and no ones stranger than he is” Jaebum nodded in agreement, he did have four hours to kill, and Yugyeom is strange.   
Throwing his rubbish in the bin he and Youngjae left college in favourite of the other’s dorm. But now he's wondering if this was a good idea. What if this was all part of his friends plan? is Youngjae apart of it or just completely unaware? Jaebum felt annoyed suddenly. 

 

Once at Youngjae’s dorm, Jaebum got comfortable.. Really comfortable to the point they both spoke for four hours straight about any and everything, it was nice but it was also at that point he remembered his friends trap--“crap, what time is it?!” reaching for his phone Jaebum made Youngjae jump from his sudden outburst. It was well after six, he had missed his final class. Luckily for him though a text from a classmate gave him relief ~18:30pm, Class got cut really short. We were there for barely half an hour til Teach got sick. we had to tell her to go home and rest, haha. Laters~ The raven haired male sighed. He was never late to a class let alone missed one. This was a bad idea after all. Jaebum got to his feet ready to leave. “thanks for having me. My teacher got sick. So I'll be heading home” Youngjae looked up at him from the comfort of his sofa and nodded with a smile. They talked for a little bit about meeting up again, but Jaebum lied saying he'd be pretty busy this next and the next. For his own good.

 

Leaving with a new number in his phone Jaebum made his way back home, but his Mother wasn't there at the door to greet him as usual. “Mom? I'm back!...--all the lights were on--You here?” closing the door behind him he made his way upstairs. loud footsteps came charging towards Jaebum what he could only describe as a stampede.   
“JAE!!” came a loud male voice, arms embracing him in a hug. “dad?... Wait… Dad? When did you get back?” a barrage of kisses to his face, but not an answer to his question. “I've missed you” his Father finally said as he hugged him back tightly. He missed him too. 

“oh, I gotta go check on dinner. We'll speak later.” another kiss to his face before his Father disappeared downstairs. His Mother came from her bedroom, smiling at her son the same way she did this morning, everything clicked in Jaebum’s head.   
“this was the reason you were acting so… -- “ had to give us enough time before you got home” Celest interrupts before making her way downstairs too.   
“oh.” was all Jaebum could say as he watched his mom leave and as he headed to his bedroom “oh.. Gross” when it finally clicked. 

 

At the dinner table. They had a lot of catching up to do, they texted everyday but it wasn't the same thing as having a conversation face to face. Jaebum missed his father as much as his Mother did.   
“How's Grandma doing?” he worked up the courage to ask, now he was ready to know the truth. His father didn't look as if he had any good news with the face he just made as he replies “the same. But your uncle told me he'd let me know if anything happens.” Jaebum takes it back, he wasn't ready to know. Stabbing at his food he has flashbacks of her in pain and it begun to be too much. His father notices “she keeps asking how you're doing. She misses you a lot, but she doesn't want you to worry about her, that she'll get her strength soon enough to squeeze the life out of you. Her words Not mine. ” he chuckled. Jaebum laughed and felt better. 

 

The food had been eaten, kitchen left cleaned and conversations ended as everyone made their way to bed. 

“Google night” came three echoes from two different directions. “I hope you've got your reunion out of the way while I was out. I'd really like to sleep without being woken!” the young male expressed to his parents by his bedroom door. “NO PROMISES” came an echo of his parents voices. His door closes. 

22:34pm, a quiet night. Maybe .. 

A low buzzing from under his pillow gently woke Jaebum from his sleep. As he reached for it with his eyes closed and buried under a mountain of a blanket. The light from his screen blinding him for a few minutes. A low cursing as his eyes adjusted to the caller ID -Yugyeom- “ Hello?” he answers, waiting for it to be something unimportant so he could delete or block him. “you asleep? Come by my place at 5, we're having a little chill time. You, me, Jinyoung and Youngjae. I would have texted you but you ignore my texts.” Rubbing his eyes “aiight. I'll be there later.” he didn't let Yugyeom finish what he was saying before he hung up. Dropping his phone back on his bed -- “wait.. What time is it?” picking his phone back up, getting blinded again. ~14:02pm~ 

 

Two hours later a mop of Raven hair broke free of his blanket cave. A yawn, stretching to wake himself further and an obvious dislike to the idea of leaving his bed. But he remembers agreeing to being at Yugyeom's place at 5. 

After breakfast and a morning conversation with his folks. Putting on a baggy black  
T-shirt, blue jeans and throwing on a plain black hoodie Jaebum throw keys and his wallet in his jeans pocket. The Raven haired male popped his earphones into his phone then into his ears, dropping it into his hoodie pocket, picking up his boots as he headed downstairs ready to leave.

*******

A knock. Jinyoung opened the door to find Jaebum on the other side finally showed up , an hour later.   
“hey. Their getting drunk on the sofa.” walking back to where the others sat Jinyoung drank from a half empty can. The raven haired male behind him entered the room closing the door behind.   
A loud cheer of Jaebum’s name filled the room as he approached them. Sitting on one of the arm chairs “why are you watching a horror film?” he asks grabbing a can from the pack on the table in front. “Youngjae never seen this one” Yugyeom manages to say as he swallows a mouthful of beer, eyes glued to the screen. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum in that moment rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Yugyeom’s comment. A sudden knocking had all four of them looking at the front door. “must be the pizza” Youngjae comments as he grabs the control to pause the movie. Yugyeom got up to answer it, pay and returned to his seat after dumping the boxes on the table grabbing a few slices for himself. The others got their slices too. The movie resumes “ooooooooooo, this is my favourite bit!!” Yugyeom exclaims, mouth full of pizza. 

A couple of hours passed by. Jinyoung had to leave and Yugyeom insisted on walking him back against his wishes leaving Jaebum and Youngjae. alone. He has a feeling this was all apart of his friends plan and considered getting new ones. 

“how's that English assignment?” he asks emptying his can. “ah…. That.” they both chuckle. “what happened? I thought you had it in the end?” Youngjae ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke “I didn't. Jackson said I was close so he was proud of me. BamBam on the other hand.. Laughed a little too much” taking a sip from his can. Jaebum thought this was a good time as any “are you aware my friends are trying to get us together?” the male sitting comfortably on the sofa once enjoying his drink was now choking on said drink.   
Jaebum’s facial expression didn't change, wanting to get his question answered he waited.   
“why?” Youngjae struggled to say. “I wouldn't understand if I knew. Yugyeom already knew you. It became his new mission in life. And Jinyoung… That's a mystery to me. But they both seem to believe we belong together ” Youngjae nodded occasionally. “I'll have to break it to them gently. I don't have any desire to date. I'm sure they just want you happy, and having someone taking care of you.”-- “or. Hear me out… it has nothing to do with what you just said and the simple fact is my friends are crazy” Youngjae lifted his can slightly tapping it in agreement. A mini toast to his crazy friends as he empties the rest of its contents. 

 

Yugyeom returned to an empty apartment. 

 

11:30am the next morning.   
Jaebum found himself at the foot of his bed. Panting heavily, Beads of sweat rolling from his forehead and eyes hooded. Reaching for his scattered pills on the floor in front. The raven haired male swallowed a few. On both his hands on knees Jaebum pulled out his phone and waited.. “hello?”-- “dad!.. Nhhhnn. Don't let mom come home yet.” he hears the screech of tires “Jaebum.. We're coming home. Your Mother heard. And there's nothing I can do to stop her” the call ended. 

Jaebum laid on his side, boxers soaked with sweat and precum. His first heat. His eyes closed. 

12:00am

A groan from the mouth of a young male as he lowers his body in the bathtub. “you okay?” Asks an older male knelt next to the tub. “I feel like shit, dad.” his Father carefully washed his hair “it'll get better”-- “will it?” -- “No. there's no guarantee it'll be any better or worse. This is the life of an Omega from now on you protect yourself. Don't let anybody mark you” Jaebum nods. “how was mom not affected?”  
“she's your Mother and she has me” He reveals his mark to his son on the back of his neck. 

 

Jaebum slept the rest of the day. 

 

Monday morning,8:30.

~YUGYEOM~ you got a free period today right? Come by the dance studio at 8~ 7:20.  
~YUGYEOM .~ Stop ignoring my texts. We're waiting on you.~8:20  
~YUGYEOM~JAEBUM!~8:25  
~JINYOUNG~ If you aren't dead. We'll be waiting at the studio. Hurry up Yugyeom is being a whiny bitch. ~8:35

Jaebum flicks through his text messages really thinking hard on blocking Yugyeom on all social platforms. If blocking the long legged dance major from his everyday life was possible he'd do that too. Dropping Jinyoung a text because he knows it'll annoy Yugyeom. Jaebum grabbed his bag when a knock at his bedroom door drew his attention. “ready to go?”His Mother asks peeping through the open door. He nods walking towards her “your phone was going off a lot this morning. Everything alright?”His Mother always had sensitive hearing. he never had his phone ring, always vibrate because of that. Must be an alpha thing. But it doesn't explain Jinyoung's sense of smell since he's a beta. He was still in awe of how she could hear his phone even when it's buried under pillows. 

“it was just Yugyeom.” answering halfway down the stairs. Celest laughs at his response. “I can never tell if you are friends with him or..” pausing for a moment before patting herself down. “sometimes I don't know” not knowing his Mother hasn't followed him downstairs. “Sweetie.. Check if my phones downstairs” calling from her bedroom hoping she left it in there“ it's on the table. I got it.”  
“oh.good.” she answers relieved. 

 

As they sat in the car. “you got your meds?” after yesterday his Mother made sure he always had them. Making sure he was always good is part of a Mother's job and he appreciated that. So with a kiss to her forehead he softly replies  
“Yes, mom.”

 

Arriving at the dance studio doors. Jaebum puts his Mother on speed dial remembering his promise to “call if anything happens” the doors open before he reached out his hand. Youngjae stood before him as music blasts in the background. ‘What's he doing here? What's Yugyeom planning now.?’. Were all that ran through his mind. The circumstances of how they met is the only reason why Jaebum continues to hold back.   
“hi? ” That sounds fake. he didn't mean for it to be a question but why was he here? “hi” Youngjae smiles, stepping aside to let him in.   
The room was filled with music, laughter and two other people he had never seen before, until now.   
Yugyeom was playing twister with the two unknown males. One with longer legs than his dark haired friend, his hair a vivid red. And the other had silver hair, looked American. 

Jinyoung sat on a table next to the sound system spectating the whole thing.   
“where did you get a twister mat?” Jaebum questions as he got closer followed by Youngjae who sat down on the floor to watch. Jinyoung gave a small wave in his direction “while we waited this happened” he explains, spinning the next turn. “BamBam, right foot green” the red head complies with ease although he doesn't know how seeing as he's wearing jeans while playing twister. Looking to Youngjae for answers in silence wasn't exactly helpful to him as the brunette just shrugs . 

Yugyeom was at the bottom of this dogpile determined to win this game, but he loses his balance causing him and the redhead to fall.   
“Jackson wins” Jinyoung exclaims, jumping down from the table to rub it in Yugyeom’s face.   
“I was close. I could have won” A sudden grunting from all three males as Jackson collapsed onto them.  
“but you didn't. You lost” Jinyoung pats Yugyeom’s cheek from under the pile. “you can buy me food later”--“I lost, why don't I get food?”he says panting  
“this is not how it works” the others laughed at Yugyeom as Jinyoung walks over to where Jaebum stood with Youngjae sat next to him.   
“why am I here?” straight to the point. “they were helping him with an upcoming project, I don't know why but he wanted you here. You can usually see what he can't when it comes to performance maybe he needed you for that”  
Yugyeom nods in agreement from behind Jinyoung finally getting up from off the floor . The other two joining them as well. 

“ah. Let me see” Yugyeom nods, got into position then slowly broke into a short demonstration of his new dance routine. Jaebum analysed every step from start to finish, they discussed ways to improve the choreography. This is why they became friends. Yugyeom use to dance for fun until Jaebum showed him he could do better, be better. In Ways that could enhance his talent. He was always the first one to see his routines after that but he met Jinyoung and things changed. it became his job to make sure Yugyeom didn't go too far and end up hurting himself he.   
Jinyoung returned the twister game which they borrowed from another room.  
Jaebum and Yugyeom worked on a few more steps in his performance routine.

Jackson and Youngjae had to leave for class so Jaebum helped return the table and chairs they took from the room next door.   
“that should be fine. Hey, we should meet up another time. I'm planning to throw a party next week. You should come too”-- “Jackson, I'm sure he doesn't wanna go to a strangers party” Youngjae says patting his back, he heads to class. “Your not really a stranger since Youngjae speaks so much about you. I'll come.” looking in Youngjae’s direction “I'll just get the info from him” Jackson smiled brightly then ran to catch up with Youngjae they both talked about something but Jaebum couldn't hear he saw Youngjae laugh happily before returning to the dance practice room, stopping at the door. He saw Yugyeom with BamBam, they were really close together, fingers intertwined and smiling at each other. The redhead was the first to let go, heading for the door. Jaebum pushes the door open just as they were about to walk by each other “you leaving?” still trying to process what he saw “yeh, my ride's here.”

The door closes. 

“guess who's got a d--“what do you think you're doing?” Yugyeom looks confused by Jaebum’s question, but he continues   
“what about Jinyoung? it's obvious you two have a thing for each other” Jaebum says to Yugyeom who doesn't seek to tell him he's wrong.   
“I can't be with him. I'd taint him. I'm not worthy of him.-- “how are you deciding that for yourself? You're such an idiot”-- both turned just in time to see Jinyoung leave the room. Jaebum pushes Yugyeom to go after him with no resistance he does just that catching up in no time at all because he ran and Jinyoung was walking at a normal pace. Running in front of him, Yugyeom brought his arms around Jinyoung’s waist bringing him in close as he lifted him off the ground. “what are you doing?” Jinyoung said as he stared into Yugyeom face. “I love you” Yugyeom didn't waste no time in saying it. He always loved him. “I love you too. But this isn't going to work. You won't stop”-- “I know. That's why I was fine with us staying as friends” Yugyeom countered. Jinyoung brought his hands up to Yugyeom's cheeks pressing hard, squishing his face. “I want to kiss you” Jinyoung could just about hear him say. “me too, but I don't want to taste the ghost of other people's children” his face was deadpan in saying it which made Yugyeom realise something else. He was an idiot. “I'll do better. But for now.. Can we still be friends?” Yugyeom watched as his could-be-his-boyfriend-but-he’s-an-idiot tilt his head to the side in thought. “I'll wait.” Jinyoung smiled as he removed his hands from the others cheeks. “you can put me down now” he smiled. Yugyeom drops him. He lands on his ass taken off guard by the sudden and not so gentle release.   
Jinyoung’s smile was short lived.

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read this? ♥ I'll be working on a part two.


End file.
